nnwarpfandomcom-20200213-history
Hayate Uchiha
To be Shinobi is not to always win, but to always fight.' Background ''Birth and Early Years The son of Hiro and Tomoka Uchiha was born on the morning of July 28th, shortly after the birth of his twin sister Rin. The twins were an unexpected but welcomed arrival to the family, with Tomoka having been told she was carrying only the one child within her. Overjoyed at their second child, they named the boy Hayate, a sudden breeze having drifted into their lives. Hiro especially was thrilled at the prospect of a son, being the heir of the Uchiha clan himself. Rin and Hayate enjoyed a comfortable life with their parents and extended family for the several years they grew into children. The family were by no means rich but neither were they poor or hard off in any way. In the many years since the Uchiha Massacre at the hands of Itachi, the clan had slowly but surely began to recover, thanks to the efforts of Naruto Uzumaki and later on, Sarada Uchiha, who became the Eighth Hokage. She worked tirelessly to restore the name and reputation of the Uchiha clan, but also Konoha as a whole. Naruto had reinstated much during his reign, including the Konoha Police Force, but it was Sarada who bore the true fruits of her clan's rebirth. She bore children, and they in turn bore their children, beginning to repopulate the once near extinct clan. In her time, Sarada had demolished the Uchiha District, where the Uchiha had been forced to live, separated from the rest of the village ever since Tobirama Senju decreed it be so. Instead, she decreed that the new Uchiha would live as normal folk of Konoha, amongst the other citizens. The old district was renovated and turned into new housing for all, a modern shopping centre and a large park, where a memorial to all of the Uchiha lost to the massacre was placed. As the children of the clan heir, and Sarada's eldest child's line, Rin and Hayate had high expectations placed on them from the very start. Whereas Rin took to everything naturally, from walking and talking to showing aptitude for jutsus, Hayate seemed to be slower to grasp many concepts than his sister, much to the dismay of Hiro. Thus began Hiro's grooming of Rin for the clan heirship and his emotional disdain for his son. While Rin grew more confident in her abilities and her steadily growing social circle among the newest generation of Konoha, Hayate grew to be more withdrawn. Like his sister, he also trained regularly and hard, but their father's eye was always on Rin, and it was her that he would spend the time with. Hayate's only real solace was his mother, who would regularly opt to spend time with her son, telling him stories and teaching him about the world. Hayate grew particularly in admiration of his great great granduncle Itachi. Hayate decided he wanted to be like Itachi, a great and powerful shinobi who protected all those around him. She however negated to tell her son of Itachi's deeds against the clan, however noble they were, fearing that his dark history may discourage Hayate's drive to become a great shinobi like his idol. Academy Years Both Hayate and Rin were inducted into the Konoha Academy at the age of five. Whereas Rin immediately warmed to academy life and thrived on being social and involved, Hayate was somewhat more withdrawn than his sister, with some taking his quietness for aloofness, an especially renowned trait for those of the Uchiha blood to possess. Knowing how people felt about him only caused Hayate to become more closed off. Nevertheless, he proved himself to be a talented pupil in many aspects and gained the admiration of his teacher's in particular, as well as one Shikako Nara, a fellow student who was equally withdrawn and introverted, the two forming a more often that not unspoken friendship and respect for each other. Early on in his time at the academy his eye caught one Kasumi Uzuamki. Hayate was instantly smitten with the girl; her flowing red hair and ocean blue eyes captivated his stares and intrigued him like never before. However, she was unaware of his interest and he too bashful to speak of it. He was equally unaware himself that there was another girl who felt exactly the same way about him as he did for Kasumi; Hitomi Hyuga. The girl was a friend of the family's, the Uchiha and the Hyuga clans having been close for three generations now. While she was regularly round the Uchiha household visiting Rin, whom she was best friends with, Hayate never noticed her interest in him nor did she ever express it, her immense shyfulness playing a large part in that. A notable student among the crowd of Hayate's peers was a boy named Arashi Namikaze. He was everything a young person could have wanted to be: popular, good looking, talented. In many ways, he was like Rin, with both of them being the most popular children in the school and equally the most naturally gifted. Hayate never particularly approached the boy but would always watch him from afar and from the corner of his eye. He had to give Arashi the credit he deserved for his skill. Genin Years Chūnin Years Jōnin Years Adulthood Beyond Personality and Behavior Hayate is by no means an upstandish or aloof person, but carries many of the notable traits of his clan, and as such is a fairly quiet and somewhat solitary person, his life events in particular having shaped his more withdrawn personality. Not a man of unnecessary words, he prefers to listen to others and then deliver his verdict following the analysis. Though withdrawn, Hayate does not shirk from what he considers his duty. As much as he resents assuming leadership, he is the first to ensure that what is necessary gets done. Hayate's pragmatism and sense of responsibility lead others to trust and follow him. Even though everyone agrees Hayate can be difficult, staff, students and villagers alike admire him, a testament to his eventual appointment as the Anbu Commander. Hayate becomes the de facto leader of Team 6 after Buseki's death, though at first he dislikes his comrades looking to him for orders and advice. Although he can sometimes appear sullen, brooding and even cold, he cares deeply for his family and village, and takes his role within Konoha very seriously, wishing to do his best to defend the village and honour his predecessors. He has grown over the years into a near reflection of his father, and like his father was, is regarded as one of Konoha's finest Shinobi, as well as a truly gifted Fire Release user even amongst the Uchiha. Famous for his mastery over the Mangekyo Sharingan skill of Kamui, he has been dubbed 'Hayate of Teleportation', a nickname that causes friends to respect his skill and foes to consider their situation before engaging him. Hayate always maintains a calm and collected persona, even in the heat of battle, believing that giving into emotion during conflict or trauma will only make the situation worse, and he is known to rarely ever raise his voice or become angered. Although balanced, he becomes seemingly emotionless during battle, executing his orders and missions with clinical precision. As a member of the Konoha Council he is well respected amongst his peers for his opinions and dedication. While generally neutral in his composure, Hayate is prone to falling into his darker side if triggered, such as when Rin and his father were killed. Blaming himself and his lack of strength for their deaths, he forsaked many of his ties, unable to cope with the thought of further loss. It was only when he was brought back by his friends that he returned to his normal self. He is a loving father, husband, brother and friend, and is fiercely protective of those he cares about along with his village, prepared to protect them by any means possible. His handling of certain situations are sometimes seen as questionable by others and can cause concern but ultimately his processes are for the benefit of Konoha. Likes and Dislikes While Hayate loves his family and friends dearly, he also needs and finds great peace in solitude from time to time. Away from the crowds and rush of Konoha, he is fond of spending time alone walking through the forests and woodlands surrounding the village. During periods of leisure time he enjoys meditation, reading about the history of the known world and carving wood. Whenever he travels, he enjoys visting local Tea Shops, always sampling something new. One the other hand, Hayate has dislikes for overcrowded spaces and sudden loud noises. He also shows great disdain towards cowards and liars. Hayate's favourite foods are Egg Fried Rice, Miso Soup and Pork Cutlets, while he dislikes Cooked Fish, Avocado and Syrups. Hayate also has a love/hate relationship with cigarettes, having taken them up at a young age and being a moderate, and at times heavy smoker. Ambitions In his younger days, Hayate wished to surpass his sister Rin and become worthy in the eyes of his father. Nowadays, Hayate wishes only to protect those and that which is dear to him. Appearance Hayate stands at a taller than average height, with a lean muscular build. He has the iconic black pupils of the Uchiha, coupled with long black hair that reaches to the centre of his back. Unlike the standard Uchiha template however, his hair is lined with streaks of subtle white, a result of his one time use of the Heavely Samsara to ressurect his sister. He bears several piercings in both ears, as well as an Anbu sigil tattooed onto his left bicep. He is never seen without his Yin necklace, part of a pair he shares with Hitomi. His standard outfits vary on the occasion and his mood, donning a leather jacket and jeans one day, while wearing a shirt and blazer the next. A favourite of his however, is a dark grey leather coat with the symbol of fire woven into the back. As the Anbu Commander, he wears the standard Konoha Anbu uniform, as well as a long black leather coat with a crimson cloak cover and headband, completed with a unqiue black, white and red kitsune mask. Upon activation of the Six Paths Sage Mode Hayate undergoes a number of changes. His hair grows in length and turns pure white, whilst his skin transforms in colour, with the head and torso becoming white and the limbs becoming black. A pair of horns protrude from his forehead akin to Hagoromo and Hamura, while a circle of pure white Truth-Seeking Balls appear at his back. Abilities Hayate is noted as an exceptional shinobi, powerful enough to have been personally selected as Moriko Sarutobi's bodyguard and later on Konoha's Anbu Commander. His ninjutsu and genjutsu abilities are some of the strongest Konohagakure has ever seen, while his more physical skills make him a fearsome opponent even without his elemental powers. Hayate is also strong mentally, having a sharp and inquisitive mind, being able to make difficult decisions when under great pressure, observations often overlooked by others and formulate tactics on the fly. He is also an adept sensor, able to sense others' presence and numbers by simply placing his index finger to the ground, discerning by chakra signatures, changes in personality and even sensing when others are using sensory abilities. This also makes him a highly skilled hunter and tracker, able to hone down on a target even if they have left little trace to follow. *Ninjutsu: Hayate's ninjutsu abilities are among the most powerful within Konohagakure, perhaps even the Five Great Shinobi Countries. His skills are rivalled by only a handful of Shinobi, including his Arashi Uzumaki, the current Hokage. Already a wielder of the five nature types, as well as Yin release, Hayate's ninjutsu only increased when he gained the Rinnegan, giving him newfound abilities such as Yin-Yang release and the Six Paths techniques. Famed and feared for his use of Space-Time ninjutsu, many who know of him will choose to avoid him in combat due to his ghost-like battle reputation. *Taijutsu: While not a taijutsu specialist, Hayate is more than capable of holding his own in hand to hand combat, being able to take on several opponents at once without too much strain. Hayate is also skilled in kenjutsu, a skill he utlises regularly as the Anbu Commander. *Genjutsu: Another forte of Hayate's is his skill in genjutsu. Already gifted in illusions due to his heriditary dojutsu, he has honed his skills in genjutsu over time, and has become associated with its use, often using it to end a conflict before it has begun. His most feared genjutsu ability by far is his Mirror Heaven and Earth Change, which allows him to see through any genjutsu cast upon himself, and turn it back onto the original caster, doubling the psychological damage. *Intelligence: While Hayate took time to show promise in regards to academic intelligence, he became quite the intellect, with his knowledge of ninjutsu and his iron will being his biggest mental strengths. Hayate has shown himself to be a shrewd tactician, although not to the exent of strategists such as Shikako Nara. *Strength: While unable to go blow to blow with those who possess enchanced strength, Hayate displays more than above average strength, which he often twins with his taijutsu skills. *Speed: One of Hayate's most noted attributes which he has developed rigorously over the years is his blistering speed, thanks to his mastery over his Space-Time abilities. His Kamui and subsequent Rinnegan skills place him second only to Arashi Uzumaki as the fastest shinobi alive. *Stamina: As an Uchiha, Hayate was born with a greater stamina amount and chakra pool than average. He can exert himself for hours on end without tiring, and use high level ninjutsu several times over before needing to rest. *Hand Seals: As a ninjutsu geared shinobi, Hayate has had to hone his hand seals to excellence. After many years of practice and failure, he can utilise one handed seals, rarely requiring the use of both hands. *Sharingan: The mark of all true Uchiha, Hayate like many of his clansmen before him awakened his Sharingan at an early age after a particularly heated confrontation with Toshi Hyūga. Hayate can use it to see chakra, replicated bodily movements and copy techniques. Hayate can also use several abilities unique to the Sharingan, such as the hypnosis genjutsu, and the legendary Izanami and Izanagi. *Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan: Hayate awakened his Mangekyo Sharingan shortly after his Anbu partner and former classmate Akira Sarutobi was killed while on a mission, with Hayate's eyes manifesting to give him the teleportation skills of Kamui. With his left Mangekyo, Hayate can transport anyone or anything within his line of sight to any location he can visualise in his mind, or into his own unique dimension, and keep them there until he wishes to expel them. The right Mangekyo is used to accomplish this feat at a close range, allowing Hayate to teleport himself and anything he touches, as well as to enter the Kamui dimension. With this technique, he can make himself intangible for short periods, using kamui to transport a specific piece of his body from the physical world. With both eyes activated, Hayate can also activate the legendary Susanoo and create it to a higher form than ever seen before, which can only be further empowered with the power of the Six Paths. Upon the invasion of Konohagakure, Hayate lost both his sister and his father, with the latter granting him his eyes upon his death for any challenges his son may face in life, thus soon after granting Hayate the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. *Rinnegan: Ever since his sister's death, Hayate sought to bring her back to the world, however possible. With his newfound resources as the Hokage's right hand, Hayate set about earthing the old secrets of rebirth kinjutsus. It was during that time that he learned more about his ancestor Sasuke's Rinnegan, and the restorative properties the dojutsu held. Over the years he scoured the lands for shreds of information regarding Sasuke's DNA, finally achieving his goal and activating the Rinnegan, eventually bringing his sister back from the jaws of death, almost at the cost of his own life. Although unable to revive the dead any longer, Hayate's Rinnegan grants him a multitude of powerful abilities, including Six Paths Chakra, and with it the Six Paths Techniques. Unlike those who have possessed the Rinnegan before him (excluding Sasuke), Hayate utilises the Six Paths Technique through his own body, refusing to use the corpses of dead shinobi and desecrate their graves. Similar to Sasuke's, Hayate's Rinnegan consist of the standard purple swirl pattern accompanied by nine tomoe. Each time the Rinnegan is used, one of the tomoe will begin to fade until it disappears and must be recharged via Hayate closing his eye/eyes for an extended period. Hayate is able to both activate and use the Rinnegan's abilities at no cost to his own chakra levels, as well as to use his Mangekyo abilities with the Rinnegan active. ' Bonds Allies *[http://nnwarp.wikia.com/wiki/Hitomi_Hy%C5%ABga Hitomi Hyūga] - Hayate thought little of it when he and Hitomi were placed together in their Genin team, especially as Rin was with them and so he assumed Hitomi's time would be filled with her friend. Little did he know of the feelings that Hitomi had held for him over all the years. For years following the group's formation, the four would work as a team and grow close to one another before parting ways and each following their own path. Many things changed Hayate over the years but he never forgot his old team mates. It was only when by coincidence he wound up in the hospital and was treated by Hitomi after a mission that he was forced to finally admit his own feelings to himself. Luckily for him, her own feelings had not dulled in the slightest over the years, and the two began what would be a life-lasting romance. Over the next few years their relationship blossomed, and Hayate had never been happier. Plans to marry soon fell to ashes following the death of his sister, and a divide was created among the remaining group. Fate persevered and won in the end however, with Hayate regaining not only his sister but the love he had for Hitomi. Later on, the two were finally married and set their sights on starting a family of their own. Despite the hardship they have faced over the years, both as shinobi and in the more personal aspects of their lives, anyone within Konoha would describe Hayate and Hitomi as the perect template of a loving couple. The most loyal of friends, the most renowned of shinobi and the most passionate of lovers, theirs is a story which will be told throughout Konoha for generations to come. *[http://nnwarp.wikia.com/wiki/Rin_Uchiha Rin Uchiha] - Despite their inevitable sibling rivalry, Hayate and Rin are each other's oldest friends. Throughout their life, they have spent it both knowingly and unknowingly bettering each other, always pushing one another to succeed and strive beyond their limits. As the heirs of the Uchiha main line much has always been expected from them, even more so as twins. Hayate was so crushed by Rin's death that he sought to bring her back to this world by any means possible, even if it meant giving up his own life in the process. They may bicker, prank and disagree with one another to this day but Konoha knows no fiercer loyalty than between the Uchiha twins. *'Arashi Uzumaki' - At first, Hayate and Arashi seemed like polar opposites. Black against blonde, hot headed against calm, broody against cheerful. Despite this, Hayate grew to find the best and most loyal friend he would ever know in Arashi. The two became near inseperable in spirit, even when physically apart, with many even comparing them to the legendary pairing of Sasuke and Naruto. Two of the most exceptionally gifted shinobi of all time, as a pair they were unsurpassed whether it be in battle or as friends. While there was a time in their life when they were absent from each other for a long period, Hayate never went a day without remembering his friend and hoping to one day reunite with him and test their strength against one another. Even though the two quarrelled, fought and even almost killed one another at one point, there was nothing in the end that could break their bond, proving that the light and the dark can never be removed from one another. *[http://nnwarp.wikia.com/wiki/Buseki_Uzumaki Buseki Uzumaki] - When the two first met, their relationship got of to a rocky start. Hayate thought Buseki was a washed up relic who was in love with his own ego, while Buseki considered Hayate an impatient and rebellious upstart with little respect for his elders. Eventually the two grew to not only respect one another but also to care for one another. Seeing his students as something akin to his own children, Buseki considered Hayate like a son and delighted in teach him about the Uchiha clan's history and Hayate's own inner power as one of the few bearer's left in the world of the Sharingan. Equally, Hayate began to consider Buseki as a father figure, one that would help him grow and not simply criticise him or neglect him. Following Buseki's death, his will revealed that he wished for Hayate to lead what remained of Team 6 and that if he had lived longer, he would've liked to see his student as a candidate for the Eleventh Hokage. *[http://nnwarp.wikia.com/wiki/Shikako_Nara Shikako Nara] - if you were to ask around Konoha what gave birth to the unexpected friendship between Hayate and Shikako, apathy would be the word most would use. The two met soon after they joined the Academy and formed less of what could be seen as a conventional friendship, and more of an understanding. As the most socially reclusive of the Kononha 19, they seemed to understand each other's love of solace and misconvention, without ever speaking a word to say as much. Upon reaching adulthood, both were inaugrated into the Konoha Council and worked together closely at times on a number of projects and decisions. The two may not have seen eye to eye on every issue that presented itself but they seemed to hold a darker wisdom that others did not. *[http://nnwarp.wikia.com/wiki/Akira_Sarutobi Akira Sarutobi] - Akira was Hayate's biggest failure, and a memory that haunted him for the rest of his life, follwing her death under his protection in the Anbu. After she was murdered at the hands of Hoshoku Fūma, Hayate and Hābesuta carried her body back to Konoha, having to present their failure to protect her to their superiors, and more substantially, the Hokage, Akira's mother. She is buried in the Konoha Cemetary, and Hayate regularly visits her to honour her memory. *[http://nnwarp.wikia.com/wiki/Moriko_Sarutobi Moriko Sarutobi] - The Hokage has always taken an interest in all of their people, with some more than others and often for better or worst. Moriko took an interest in both Hayate and Rin the moment they entered the Academy. As the latest generation of Uchiha, a clan that although rebuilding was still severely limited in number, she looked to take a particular care of them, knowledgable of the fact that even if Sarada had done much for the Uchiha name in her time there were still many who thought or spoke ill of the clan given their involvement throughout history. While Rin was clearly more naturally talented, Moriko saw more growth potential in Hayate and continued to watch the two over the years. When Hayate and Hābesuta brought back Akira's dead body, hayate felt nothing but shame when facing his Hokage, having failed to protect her daughter, expecting Moriko to punish him. Instead, she consoled him and told him that it was Akira that had given Hayate his newfound gift, and he should use it so Akira could live on and see through his eyes. Soon after that he was personally selected by Moriko to serve as her bodyguard, where he received training from her. In the years following, even after she had passed on the mantle of Hokage to Arashi Uzumaki, she maintained a close friendship with Hayate and found herself watching over his children, just as she had done with him. *[http://nnwarp.wikia.com/wiki/H%C4%81besuta_Hatake Hābesuta Hatake] - Hayate and Hābesuta were accquaintances from a young age, with the Uchiha and Hatake clans having formed a solid friendship since the days of Sasuke and Kakashi, in particular sharing a bond over teaching their children the Chidori. The two boys however never formed a solid friendship during their years in the Academy and as young ninja. That changed when Hayate and Hābesuta were both initiated into the Anbu, shortly after having been promoted to Jōnin. From then on, the two grew to become friends and developed a deep respect for one another. They took part in many missions together, until the untimely death of their mutual comrade Akira threatened to create a divide between the two. Finally sewing their wounds back together, the two grew closer than ever. When Hayate was picked by Arashi to succeed his father as the Anbu Commander, he chose Hābesuta as his Second In Command, a duty Hābesuta took dutifuly and with honour The two were staunch friends and allies, complimenting each other's abilities and making the Konoha Anbu a feared and respected unit. Enemies * [http://nnwarp.wikia.com/wiki/Tsura_Yuki Tsura Yuki] - Hayate and Tsura were destined from the moment they met to have a strong influence in each other's lives. The two first came across one another when Hayate was sent to assassinate Toza in the Land of Silence and Tsura had been one of Toza's concubine captives, with the aim of infiltrating his complex to kill him herself. The two formed somewhat of an alliance, helping one another to complete each other's aims. Once Hayate's mission had been completed and the two had escaped the compound, Tsura took Hayate back to her home to treat the injuries he had sustained. Being young and thrust together by fate, the two had already developed an attraction towards one another that by the next day had turned into youthful lust. The illusion soon shattered when Hayate discovered that Tsura was the one responsible for wiping out Takigakure. He proceeded to try and take her in and account for her crimes, but she escaped, going into hiding. From the on, the two came across one another several times, but as enemies. When Hayate found out that Tsura was the one responsible for his sister's death following the Konoha Invasion, his feelings towards her turned to pure rage, vowing to Rin to avenge her. Eventually, Tsura met her demise at Hayate's hands, the two sharing one last moment of affection together before she died. * Burakku Uchiha - From the moment he was born, Burakku despised Hayate and all that he and his family represented. Trying to corrupt the young Uchiha, it soon became apparent that Hayate would not follow Burakku's path of hatred, and from that moment on, the older vowed to destroy the younger. During the events of the Konoha Invasion, Burakku crippled his nephew, breaking Hayate's spine. Burakku eventually met his downfall when he was confronted by a vengeful Hitomi, and made the mistake of underestimating her abilities. * Hideki Uchiha - For most of his early life, Hideki saw Hayate as his most profound enemy, wanting nothing more than to meet his cousin in battle and prove who was the superior Uchiha child. Although the two met on several occasions, Hideki was always bested, in part due to his arrogance and underestimation of his opponent. After a revelation and new outlook, Hideki joined Hayate and the shinobi of Konoha in the battle against the Itan-Sha, but was ultimately killed for his defection. * [http://nnwarp.wikia.com/wiki/Hoshoku_F%C5%ABma Hoshoku Fūma] - For a long time, Hayate had no idea that Hoshoku was the man behind the mask that murdered Akira Sarutobi. When the truth was finally revealed, Hayate and Hoshoku faced off in a bitter fight to the death, with the Uchiha heir's anger and rage consuming him, and causing him to fall victim to his more skilled opponent. Demming Hayate as unfit to claim as a trophy, Hoshoku departed, only for Hayate to make it a personal vendetta to one day avenge his fallen friend. When the Itan-Sha began their conquest of the world, Hayate faced off against the hunter once more and overcame his adversary, giving Hoshoku a merciless death. Theme Song